Awesome Sauce
Awesome Sauce is an ingredient that appears in various Papa's Louie's games. In Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!, it is unlocked when the player reaches Rank 10. In Papa's Wingeria/HD/To Go!, Awesome Sauce Dip is a dip unlocked when the player reaches Rank 9 (Wingeria). In Papa's Wingeria HD, it is unlocked with Pinch Hitwell when the player reaches Rank 11. In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, it is a standard dip unlocked with Austin when the player reaches Rank 23. In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, Awesome Sauce is a standard sauce and fry topping unlocked with Austin when the player reaches Rank 39. Customers who order this Burgeria HD/To Go! * Big Pauly * Captain Cori * Cletus * Connor * Cooper * Doan * Gino Romano * Hank * Hugo * Little Edoardo * Mary * Mitch * Papa Louie * Utah * Wendy * Allan (Closer) * Johnny (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Wingeria * Big Pauly * Clover * Connor * Doan * Foodini * Hugo * Kingsley * Robby * Sue * Yippy * Zoe Wingeria HD * Pinch Hitwell (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Clover * Connor * Doan * Foodini * Hugo * Kingsley * Robby * Sue * Yippy * Zoe Cheeseria Sandwich Topping * Austin (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Connor * Gino Romano * Penny * Santa * Shannon * Tony Fry Topping * Austin (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Connor * Hugo * Iggy * Kingsley * Mindy * Radlynn (Closer) Wingeria To Go! * Austin (Unlocked) * Akari * Big Pauly * Clover * Connor * Doan * Hugo * Kenji * Pinch Hitwell * Santa * Sienna * Skyler * Sue Cheeseria To Go! Sandwich Topping * Austin * Big Pauly * Boopsy & Bill * Connor * Gino Romano * Koilee * Penny * Santa * Shannon * Tony Fry Topping * Austin * Big Pauly * Connor * Drakson * Georgito * Gino Romano * Hugo * Iggy * Kahuna * Kingsley * Mindy * Tony * Radlynn (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! * Awesome Onion * Cheesy Chick * Heaping Hoggy * Marbled Mushroom * Rudy's Reuben Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Awesome Saucer * Boneless Bonanza * Hog Heaven * Hot Potato * Thai Chili Taster Trivia * In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, Awesome Saucers shoot out Awesome Sauce. * According to his Flipdeck, Austin loves Awesome Sauce. Posters Papa's Cook Book Awesome Sauce was the second recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book, a feature on the Flipline Studios Blog. Instructions The instructions are posted here. 1: Mix it up Hey how simple is this, just mix up all the ingredients in a bowl! This should make about 3/4th a cup of Awesome Sauce. Although this simple recipe may not seem as exciting as say… a delicious parfait, it will be essential in higher level recipes from Papa’s Cook Book! 2: Chill Pour the sauce into a 8 oz jar that has a twist on lid. Place the jar in the refrigerator for several hours to allow the flavors to meld. 3: Try it out! Get some veggies and try it out as a dip, or put it on your next sandwich! This helping of Awesome Sauce should last 3-4 days in the refrigerator. Gallery Flipline Studios asked users to send any pictures of Awesome Sauce made by fans. Awesomesauce Evan I-150x150.jpg|By Evan Awesomesauce KitKatExtreme-150x150.jpg|By KitKatExtreme Awesomesauce Pahkitew Island-150x150.jpg|By Pahkitew Island Awesomesauce RJLWolf-150x150.jpg|By RJLWolf Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Sauces Category:Papa's Wingeria Dips Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Dips Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Sauces Category:Papa's Cheeseria Sauces Category:Papa's Cook Book Category:Papa's Cheeseria Fry Toppings Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Dips Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Sauces Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Fry Toppings